


Moods

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All kinds of moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100moods.livejournal.com/)**100moods**. It's actually a bunch of drabbles that can be interconnected into one fic.

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** For [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/). It's actually a bunch of drabbles that can be interconnected into one fic.

  
**003; Angry**

Gokudera had seen him once or twice in class, never gave him any attention because he wasn’t even a little bit important. He had caught him staring once with what seemed to be fascination, and Gokudera had snapped at him. It annoyed him more when the boy gave a laugh and looked away. Gokudera snarled inwardly and brushed it off, because this person was _not_ important.

At least, that’s what he thought.

“Are you really planning to let him into the family?” Gokudera asked Reborn, his voice giving away the evident anger.

“I’m not planning to. He’s already in it.”

_Crap._  
  
  
 **017; Confused**

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera a lot and he couldn’t tell why. Contrary to what almost everyone thought, Yamamoto did _not_ develop a boy crush on him right from the start. Actually, it was quite the opposite—he thought Gokudera was too loud, smoked too much and liked to pick fights for such trivial matters.

The two of them were two sides to a coin, and Yamamoto was convinced that every time he laughed at Gokudera’s insults that being this fake was getting tiring, because he didn’t actually find it funny.

It was Gokudera’s other side that grew on Yamamoto—that side that threw the Science book right _at_ him in the middle of class to wake him up, because if he failed the test, ‘the Tenth would be upset’. It was that side that stayed up with him all night trying to explain all kinds of Mathematical theories, and the side that demanded that not a word about this was going to spread.

And, when Yamamoto teased him, poked fun at him, and Gokudera yelled with a completely red face, Yamamoto laughed and he meant it. When he told Gokudera to drink more milk because it would make him taller and Gokudera grabbed his explosives, Yamamoto laughed because he was positive that Gokudera wouldn’t blow him up anyway.

All this made Yamamoto _very_ confused, because he wasn’t so sure anymore.

  
  
**041; Frustrated**

It was no secret that Gokudera was a genius, and it didn’t even take a genius to realize that Yamamoto was starting to get attached to him— _too_ attached, and this frustrated Gokudera. It wasn’t that Yamamoto was always following him around—he rather liked that. He was frustrated at Yamamoto himself, because Yamamoto could do things he couldln’t, and Yamamoto was much more skilled in fighting without even trying.

He wanted to be pissed, really, wanted to yell at Yamamoto for being too good at things that mattered to him (Science and Math didn’t—it came naturally) and wondered why it would take him forever and a broken bone before he completed a move himself.

Furthermore, it frustrated him when he couldn’t take it anymore and just grabbed Yamamoto by the collar. Yamamoto, with his quick reflexes and all, got ready to defend himself because he thought Gokudera wanted another pointless fight. Imagine his shock when Gokudera crushed their lips together in an altogether different kind of fight that consisted of mostly teeth and groping hands.

  
  
**086; Sinful**

They were like animals, ripping of buttons and biting down on raw skin. It usually started in a fight, until Gokudera shoved and Yamamoto grabbed his wrist to stop him and cornered him against a wall, trying to calm him down with kisses on his temple. Gokudera would snarl, hiss, moan, tell him to fucking stop it and their clothes would soon be in a heap on the floor, contradicting the Italian's words.

Tsuna saw the marks on Yamamoto's neck once and asked where he got it. The Tenth Vongola missed the way Gokudera choked on his bagel, missed the way Gokudera hit Yamamoto on the shoulder when he turned around. Tsuna did wonder why he heard Gokudera insist that Yamamoto wear a scarf the next day, and why Yamamoto teased that it would soon be gone anyway, and that Gokudera should just give him a new one if he wanted his way. It didn't dawn on Tsuna until later, when Reborn explained to him the difference of a hickey and a bruise.

Yamamoto asked him once — this is wrong, isn't it? Gokudera had told him to shut up and not think about such trivial things. Funny, Yamamoto thought, coming from the guy who picked fights because you 'breathe too loudly'. The next day, both of them would act like it didn't happen, like it didn't matter, and nobody else could tell. They would go on with this facade until the next time they had another 'fight', and Yamamoto soon wondered if this was the reason Gokudera liked yelling at him so much, and he was pleased.

  
  
**048; Guilty**

“It was my fault. Sorry.”

Yamamoto blinked as if he couldn’t believe what was happening. He had never heard Gokudera apologize to anyone but Tsuna before. He probably would have laughed, if Gokudera didn’t look so serious.

“Gamma was too strong; there was nothing we could have done.” Yamamoto stated as he examined his bandaged arms and inwardly wondered if this was going to affect his batting. Amidst everything, he still had that small unconscious want inside him that told him baseball was still a big part of his life. Then, he wondered if they would ever be able to go back to before, where he could actually play the said sport.

Gokudera mumbled something that made Yamamoto look up. He didn’t understand.

“What?”

“I meant before that.” The Italian snarled and looked at the wall. “The fight, I mean.”  
  
  
 **081; Relieved**

Yamamoto stayed silent for a while. Gokudera’s words had hurt back then. He remembered them clearly—“The only reason I’ve been nice to you so far is for the boss. I’d never team up with you otherwise.” And, Yamamoto, being who he was, felt pain and anger back then and just bit it back. He had wondered why the heck Gokudera grabbed his collar so many times and let him fuck him crisp, but real battles were apparently something else where he couldn’t be accepted.

It annoyed him to the point that he had to tell Gokudera how selfish he was, how stupid he was being. The pain he had seen in Gokudera’s face back then made him feel regret, but he also felt relieved that Gokudera snapped back to reality right after.

“Why the _fuck_ are you laughing?!”

Yamamoto laughed because he saw Gokudera’s other side again, and it made him feel all kinds of good, and he kissed Gokudera's ears and mumbled a thanks.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn  
 **Characters:** Yamamoto/Gokudera  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Notes:** Drabbles for [](http://100moods.livejournal.com/profile)[**100moods**](http://100moods.livejournal.com/), table over [here](http://community.livejournal.com/maplefudge/2276.html).

  
 **004; Annoyed**  
Gokudera got annoyed so easily. Even just the tiniest things would tick him off, really.

And, call it silly, but Yamamoto added a few new games to his list. The ‘baseball nut’ loved games, after all. And his latest one was, ‘Find-what-ticks-Gokudera-off-the-most’ game. Yes, he was aware of the lengthy name, but he didn’t mind. It wasn’t like he was ever going to tell anybody the name of his game, anyway.

Yamamoto observed that when you hummed a random tune, Gokudera would yell at him to shut up. He found out that when you tried to tell a story that had nothing to do with him, he would snap at you to keep silent. The thing that ticked the bomber off the most, though, was when Yamamoto did small things that seemed innocent, but big enough to emit a blush off the cheeks of the young Italian. Yamamoto liked to pretend that he didn’t notice he just brushed the side of his palm against Gokudera’s knee, or that he was leaning over Gokudera’s lap to reach something from across.

And Gokudera would say he was the most annoying person on Earth, and give him a lecture about Personal Space. Except that he said his lecture in such a way that it was dribbled with Italian curses, and Yamamoto would laugh and say he couldn’t understand what he was talking about. All this would make Gokudera fume even more, and that, in turn, made it all funnier.

This was a fun game, Yamamoto concluded. Almost more exciting than the Mafia one.  
  
  
 **035; Enraged**  
He had never seen the silver-haired Italian this angry before. Yes, Gokudera often got enraged, but this… this was different. Their boss, the tenth, their _friend_ had just passed away, and they had not been able to do a thing. It was depressing, enraging, and all those awful emotions that one person could feel at one certain time. Yamamoto had his face buried in his arms, but he wasn’t crying. Neither of them were.

Gokudera had been slamming the wall for some time now with the back of his knuckles, and they were starting to bleed. He cursed and cursed in his native language, and Yamamoto couldn’t think of anything to say to calm him down. The dark-haired boy didn’t even try, because, even when he sat there in silence, he, too, was enraged. Along with depressed, disappointment with himself, regret, Yamamoto was enraged.

“It’s okay.” Yamamoto said, finally, raising his head to look at Gokudera. Gokudera looked back at him with a tired expression. “No, it’s not okay.” Yamamoto whispered, contradicting his previous statement. “But that’s enough.”

“Fuck it.” Gokudera hissed, but he allowed Yamamoto to reach out and wrap a hand around his thin wrist, pulling him closer. He winced when the taller man put his lips against his wounded knuckles, and after a while, he relaxed to the touch.

“That’s enough.” Yamamoto murmured against his skin.

And Gokudera nodded. He understood.  
  
  
 **049; Happy**  
“I’m happy.”

Silence. Gokudera held his breath. Counting—one, two, three. He could do this, he didn’t have to snap, and he could just ignore the baseball nut—

“Did you hear me? I said I was happy!”

“Fuck—Shut up!” Gokudera fumed, standing up from his seat and waving a fist in the air. He was so close to planting some dynamite in this idiot’s mouth, just to shut him up.

Yamamoto laughed, and he didn’t seem the least bit affected by the death glare being given to him. “But I’m happy! We fought together. I mean, we almost died, but we survived. So, I’m happ—“

“Shut _up_!” The Italian boy said, stomping his foot. Yamamoto laughed louder and watched as Gokudera huffed and headed for the door. The dark-haired boy started to hum a strange tune as he examined the wounds on his arm. Hey, they were starting to heal. Maybe just a few more days, and—huh?

“Thought you were leaving?” Yamamoto blinked. Gokudera was standing there, hand clutching tightly on the knob of the door, back facing Yamamoto. And he muttered something. Yamamoto asked, “What?”

“I said you were good!” Gokudera snarled. “Don’t make me repeat things, damn it!”

And as Gokudera disappeared from his sight, Yamamoto smiled, genuinely. Yes, he was happy.  
  
  
 **089; Sick**  
Gokudera was saying something in Italian, and Yamamoto decided that his accent sounded really entrancing. Never mind the fact that Gokudera only spoke in his native language when he was more than happy, or when he was more than pissed. And, judging by the situation, Gokudera was more than _pissed_.

“What am I going to tell Tenth?!” Gokudera asked, glaring at Yamamoto. “Sorry, he’s not showing up, he got _sick_? What kind of a wimp are you?”

Yamamoto wondered why it mattered to Gokudera that he was sick, anyway. He knew that Gokudera hated having him around, and here he was, complaining. They were supposed to be heading to Tsuna’s house to study, but when he saw Gokudera pass through his street, he called out. Of course, Gokudera pretended not to notice him at first, but gave in anyway. Especially when Yamamoto was coughing like he was about to die, and he didn’t want to tell the Tenth that the baseball nut died because nobody tried to pay him any attention.

“I thought I was immune to rain!” Yamamoto said, grinning widely. He coughed. “You know, being the Rain guardian and all! Haha!”

Gokudera rolled his eyes and ignored his lame joke. He put up a hand and held it against Yamamoto’s forehead. “Heh.” Gokudera muttered. “Terrible fever.”

“Yeah!” Yamamoto agreed, smiling widely.

“What the heck are you smiling about?” Gokudera inquired. “Get some rest.” And before Yamamoto could protest, a hand pushed against his chest and he was sent back to his home, stumbling backwards.

“I could have died!” Yamamoto whined from inside, observing that Gokudera was already walking away. And, again, he was ignored, but he couldn’t help but smile as he remembered the worried look on Gokudera’s face. It lasted about two seconds, but, _still_.  
  
  
 **098; Vulnerable**  
Gokudera wondered why he felt so vulnerable, in front of this tall man, the version of Yamamoto from ten years in the future. He was still the same person, right? Sure, he stood much taller, but Yamamoto had always been taller than him. His eyes were more tired, but did that matter? The scar on his chin said he had more experience now, and he no longer thought this was all a game. But, _so what_?

He felt tiny before this version of the baseball nut. Especially when said baseball nut ran his long fingers through Gokudera’s silver hair, eliciting a chill in the Italian’s spine. And he muttered something about an apology or another, but Gokudera wasn’t listening.

“Idiot.” Gokudera muttered as he leaned against the taller man’s chest. He smelled different now, as if the cloth of the suit he wore stuck to his skin. He no longer smelled like the youthful Yamamoto he once knew. Not that this Yamamoto was that old, but he looked so tired; tired enough to be worn-out. “Ten years later, and you’re still the same idiot.”

Yamamoto laughed, and Gokudera tried to hide a smile. At least his laugh was still the same. Putting an arm around Gokudera’s shoulders and pulling him close, Yamamoto whispered to his ear, “Why do you seem so scared?”

And, finally, Gokudera’s temper rose. He punched the man against the chest and pushed him away, saying, “Because you’re a damn pedophile!”

Yamamoto laughed, because he never imagined Gokudera to say anything like that to him. He didn’t even bother to comment about the heat in Gokudera’s expression. And Gokudera looked away, lying to himself, because he didn’t want to feel vulnerable against Yamamoto, no matter which version.  



End file.
